The program described in this training grant application provides support for predoctoral (Ph. D.) students in neurobiology at the University of Washington. Fifty-two University of Washington faculty members from the Graduate Program in Neurobiology & Behavior serve as training grant faculty. All of the training faculty direct active, externally-funded research programs and are committed to training graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and visiting scientists. The extensive publication records of training grant faculty are detailed in their biographical sketches. The training grant faculty provides a breadth of neuroscience research areas extending from molecular biology to behavioral neurobiology. Further, this is a highly collaborative faculty. The large number of training grant faculty provides the opportunity for trainees to learn many different techniques and approaches to research through their lab rotations, journal clubs, seminar series and course work. [unreadable] [unreadable]